Middle School Story
by Poetrywriter16
Summary: This is a true story about me, please please please please PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The first day of middle school and I'm majorly freaking out here.

I woke up at 5:30 A.M. from excitement wondering how the next 3 years of my life are gonna be. I'm not one of those girly girls that freak out over every little pedicle on each of my nails. I dress comfortably no matter what people think of my clothes, or me. Most people call me a freak, most would say weirdo, some would say insane, some would say I'm a crazy insane freaky weirdo, which can be true, on different levels. But I've gotten better at truly not caring over it anymore.

So first day of middle school, I'm deciding what to wear and pick my comfortable pair of cargo pants and a regular T-shirt and yes, I am a girl, I wear cargo pants, big deal. Anyways, I got all my stuff into my book bag and rushed outside to the waiting school bus and prepared for the 30 minute bus ride to school, even though I'm the only kid that rides my bus. I live far away, get over it.

But my bus got there super early before the first bell for homeroom, and she didn't know and let me off anyway. I went inside gaping at how amazingly HUGE this place was. I, of course, went to my nerdy stupid self and got out my school map to try to find my homeroom.

First goal: FIND THE STAIRCASE! Eventually I got tired of that and asked a teacher and got downstairs to the 6th grade hall.

Second goal: Find my homeroom. Well, that was easy, I got there and put my stuff down at my assigned desk and went to my locker.

Third goal: Figure out locker combination and open the lock. It took me a million years but I finally got it open.

Then I met this girl that helped me open my locker, Claire. We eventually became best friends after about… one minute.

Fourth goal: Find all my classes and get there, ON TIME!

This was my schedule:

Homeroom

SSR *Silent Sustained Reading*

Science

Math/Lunch

Language Arts

Social Studies

But really, do I seriously have to have the most boring class in history, LAST PERIOD?

Ha ha, best joke ever, get it? Social Studies, History, ha ha, I crack myself up.

Anyways, yeah yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking: Ha ha, so funny, GET ON WITH THE STORY. Well, get over it!

Ok ok, I'll continue the story, GOSH.

So the days dragged on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, repeating itself over and over like that every day schedule. Every, single, stinking, day! And the sixth grade assistant principal didn't make it any more fun, whenever he was in the room, everyone was dead silent and working, or if it's at lunch, just eating. But when he's around, you either: A) Behave, B) Don't behave and get in trouble, or C) Behave but still get called to his office for no reason for something you did some other time. His name's Mr. Pope, but I and my friends called him, AND STILL DO, call him Mr. Poop. He he. Don't ask.

I know, I know, I'm rushing the story, but there's nothing interesting going on in sixth grade besides all the crap that the teachers are boringly making you learn, day after day after day after day after day, do I need to say any more? Unless you'd PREFER me to bore you to death with all the boring details.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

So, on to seventh grade! This year I didn't need the stupid maps to get around the stupid school.

But this year gets interesting, BOY CITY! Muahaha, hmm cough, hair ball .

As soon as I walked into homeroom this year, one special blonde haired boy caught my eye, but I tried not to make a big deal out of it. So I kept walking, and this year, I COULD ACTUALLY WORK MY LOCKER! YAY!

Remember that girl Claire from 6th grade? Well, now she's my complete arch-enemy. Just walking past her makes me gag my guts up. She's so full of herself! Thank God she's in none of my classes. Otherwise I would die to change my schedule, and speaking of schedules, this year it was the complete opposite:

Social Studies

Math

Language Arts

Science

Well this is fabulous, 1st and 2nd period are my sleep time classes because they're definitely most boring and my least favorites. At least I get enough sleep, right?

And in language arts, I have a few completely insane guys, and they're all good friends, which makes my teacher super pissed quite easily. Let's see… Trexler, Hammy (not his real name, but that's his nickname, long story to how he got it, but heavens I don't know), Alex (stupidest and most idiotic person on this entire planet), Tommy (weird freaky creep), Gabriel, and Cory, oh my freakin God Cory, he has SUCH mental problems!!! Ack. makes me sick just thinking about him!

Anyways… there's nothing interesting about the first 2 9 weeks of school. So I'll skip to the interesting part, best part of my entire life.

Remember that blonde guy I mentioned I saw in homeroom that first day of school? Well… first time I actually really talked to him was the day before winter break started. I'd asked him if he liked my best friend Alyssa, which he didn't answer, and of course meant yes. And she liked him and asked me over winter break if he was gonna ask her out, I figured from the way he looked at her, he was gonna ask her the first day back from break, and boy was I right. Once she texted me that night telling me he'd asked her out, I was happy for her, but super heart-broken all at once.

But she dumped him a week later, (no, I'm not a stalker, thank you very much), and I swear I was singing HALLEJAUH!!!!!!!

But that Thursday after they'd broke up, since I'm in the pep band, yes I am a band geek, get over it, we played at one of our schools basketball games, the Tigers vs the Tigers, funny isn't it? I'm sorry for the cheerleaders, technically they were cheering for both teams, haha! But yeah, I saw him at the basketball game that night, and I texted him and he texted back the next morning. But at the basketball game, I'd been running around the whole place searching for him, and when I did, he talked for one second, then started scooting away from me and bailed. I know the truth about that now, but then, my heart was literally in half.

But the next day, he asked me out! And it was two days before Valentine's Day! It was pure heaven! On the inside, I felt like jumping around all day long, but on the outside, I stayed cool about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

This is random if you're reading this, but for s1b1c1 who reviewed this story (look at the reviews if you're wondering) No, he wasn't dared to ask me out. Actually, people thought he was insane to ask me out. Why? Are you wondering? Well maybe I left out ONE tiny little detail…

I'M HALF BLIND FOR GOD SAKE. Now do you understand? Good.

ANYWAYS, on with the story. So the boy, his name is Caleb, well, we texted each other so much, his phone ran out of minutes, funny isn't it? Lol, anyway. Now it's called: e-mailing from his iPod to my phone.

So, we lasted for a while, but then wanted to be able to see each other outside of school. SO, eventually we both got up enough nerve to ask our parents if I could go home with him one day and go to church with him. Haha, I know what you're thinking: "why do you wanna go to his house? What're you gonna do there, eh? *wink, wink*" OH, not that far, haha no. Well, it took my mom FOREVER to say yes, but she eventually did the day before it. So I and Caleb were literally jumping for joy at school. It's funny though, once you actually have a boyfriend, and see him in between every class, school days, surprisingly, pass by SUPER quickly.

So after connections, last period of the day, we met up outside the classrooms and headed to the car rider line and turned out one of Caleb's annoying stalkers was out there, too. HE WOULD NOT LEAVE US ALONE! But luckily soon after that his mom pulled up and popped the trunk for our bags. We threw them in and closed the trunk and got in the car. As we were driving away, other kids were staring and pointing at us and laughing. It was really funny actually, you'd be surprised.

And that's when I met Chrissy, Chris is his real name. Caleb's little brother; 10 years old, and surprisingly not a huge pain in the butt. But their mom made it CLEAR, no doors were to be closed while I was at their house and we had to be with Chrissy at all times. Woo *rolls eyes.* I guess she just didn't trust us yet.

So we got to his house, and first question out of his mother's mouth: "You guys got homework?"

We said no, and we would have said no either way if we had homework or not. I mean seriously, who wants to do homework when you're at you're boyfriends house? You must be a complete nerdy fool.

OMG! I missed a HUGE part that I forgot to put in.

So since I'm a band dork, we had this pre-festival concert for preparation for the real band festival. (Band Festival Is when you perform 3 pieces of music, one march and two of your choice, and perform it in front of three judges and get a rating for it, and they record their comments on a tape recorder to let your band know what you're doing good at and what you completely suck at.) So we were having a practice festival concert for all of our parents. And that was the night the 8th graders did their thing, and the percussion ensemble, and the jazz band (which performed last, and of course I was in it, and if you're wondering, I play Tenor Sax.) So us 7th graders played first, then some of us went home, some stayed in the hall and talked with friends while waiting for their parents to get there, or stood in the hall waiting for the 8th graders to be done with their thing. But me and Caleb went back to the band storage room and waited till everybody cleared out. Then we went down to the restrooms then came back just to make sure everybody was gone and went to the second band room. So, that's where Caleb and I both got our first kiss. *I hope you don't mind me saying this, Caleb. If you're reading this, which I could probably bet a million bucks that you are.*

If you want me to describe it, review this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Well whether you review it or not, I'm gonna describe it. I mean seriously, who doesn't wanna remember their first kiss?

Anyways, so yeah, we were in the band room talking, it went quiet… we hugged, I looked up at him, he looked down at me, and we closed our eyes and leaned towards each other and just, you know, kissed.

Then about 2 minutes later we went into the storage room and kissed again… that night was so awesome. I'll never forget it; and I still haven't.

Let's see… where did I leave off? Oh, yeah.

So we were at his house just chilling, and of course couldn't figure out what to do. I was flipping in my head cause I wanted to set a good example to his mom so I could go over there again. So we sat on the couch together, and of course Chrissy came and sat with us. To tell the truth, he's actually a super cute little kid. I mean yeah, his mom always wants us with him, but he's not a huge pain in the butt like most little/older brothers are (no offense to any brothers of any kind reading this.).

So, we finally figured out to get on Caleb's iPod and turned it to the Big Box of Buttons. We were all on the ground laughing at the scream from one of the buttons; I swear to God I was dying laughing. I mean, this is how you know a guy is THE ONE. He makes you happy all the time, is always by your side if he can be, that's my boy. I mean yeah, we argue sometimes, mainly cause I get jealous over stupid things really easily, but we always make up that day or the next, and we're even closer than we were the day before.

Ok, ok I'll go to a more interesting part.

So after a while, when it was almost time to go to church, I went up to the bathroom, then we I came out Caleb motioned quietly for me to come into his room and I did. And we kissed again, this time our first French kiss. I have to admit it's something you'll experience *if you haven't already* that you'll never forget the sensation of it. I mean, it sounds gross: tongue-to-tongue contact, but it's really not. And if you're getting ready to French kiss someone for the first time and looking for advice, I'll give you advice, and this is it: Everything comes naturally, no matter how much you plan it, it'll all just come naturally, don't sweat over it. Everything you think or worry about disappears as soon as your lips touch, it's the best feeling in the world, it clears your mind and you're finally free of your troubling thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

So yeah, life isn't fair, is it?

Once I finally found my perfect match, I got a good life going, bad news strikes, AGAIN!

Guess what it is?

I'M GETTING TRANSFERRED TO ANOTHER SCHOOL NEXT YEAR, fun right? I'm so looking forward to it! Yeah, right. I won't be able to see Caleb, at all. (My mom's extremely strict and a complete jerk, just saying, she hates me going over to Caleb's house.) Ugh!


End file.
